Intervention
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: Danny Phantom was not the first time in which Clockwork was asked to intervene by the Observants


Okay, this was just a random thought that came to me a while ago, and I decided that I may as well write it. Probably not going to be one of my better stories.

X X X X X X X X X X

Clockwork was currently messing with his staff. While powerful, it needed frequent maintenance so it would work correctly. _Okay, it should work properly now. _Once he was done with it, he looked into the circle to see what possible futures there could be.

One discovery in the future caught his attention. He knew humans were going to create wonders, ones that they could barely even imagine now.

He sensed the Observants appear behind him and made an annoyed grimace. "And what can I do for you?" he asked. Contrary to what most in the ghost zone believed, there were far more of them than just two. These, however, were the ones who frequently asked Clockwork for assistance with various tasks.

"You must prevent what is coming!" The first demanded.

"We have seen what is going to happen, the death it will spread!" the second added. "If you do not act, many will perish!"

"And I would be correct in assuming you want someone eliminated?" Clockwork replied, his voice expressionless. In his opinion, the Observants worried too much, went into panic at even a slight sign of trouble. _Of course, such traits are not unique to them. _

"Yes, the future must be saved!" one of them demanded. "We have seen what will happen and we must prevent it! You are the only one who can do it!"

Contrary to what he liked to say, he didn't know everything. Time was far from exact and the possibilities of the future were many. "And you believe there is no other option?"

"We do!" The second one stated.

"And who is the one I must eliminate?" The Observants told him and his eyes widened. Clockwork knew of whom they spoke and in his observations of the future, he had seen it. Normally, things were unclear, but this… this was becoming quite clear. "I assume there is no way to convince you otherwise?" They shook their heads and he sighed. _I get tired of doing their work, especially when they refuse to listen to me. However, perhaps this time they have wisdom. _

He raised his staff and created a portal to his destination. It did not take long for Clockwork to arrive. Staying invisible, he looked around. Thousands of humans were going through their lives trying to create the best future they could. _They always seem to underestimate humans; that would be an unwise notion. It's quite possible they could even break the barrier into the ghost zone. _

Clockwork found the one he was told to eliminate. He looked like one of thousands of humans. He watched as he currently worked on a painting. _Quite impressive; he has potential. _Clockwork decided to speak to him, get a feeling for what he was. The young man threw a painting to the ground, cursing in frustration.

"I see you're doing well for yourself." Clockwork smiled gently, startling him.

"Don't insult me, whoever you are!" The man screamed at him. Clockwork looked intently and saw something disturbing beneath the surface.

"I was making conversation, nothing more." Clockwork reassured. "I am Clockwork; I already know what your name is, so there is no need to introduce yourself."

"Why are you here?" The man found it very strange that this thing changed forms.

"I have been asked to destroy you. My associates seem to believe you pose a danger."

"So they are too cowardly to do something themselves? They have to send you to do it for them? Unimpressive!"

"Yes, it can be irritating at times. I am curious, though: why are you unafraid?"

"If you were going to kill me, you would have already done so! I don't know what you are, but I'm sure you have the power to do it. Then this means I can actually accomplish something, not be stuck in this hellhole begging for money and for others to buy these paintings of mine!"

"How can you be so sure of that?" Yes, this was an occasion where the Observants' fear was quite justified. Still, what would be the correct course of action?

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Quite." Clockwork looked deep inside him. Not only was the fear justified, they did not see it as clearly as he did. He remembered the images he saw, the sheer strength of them. Finally, he made his decision. "So you're looking for an endorsement? Fine. I see inside you something that no one else has yet noticed: a seed. This seed will grow into something terrible, something that no one can yet imagine. I could warn you about it, but you would simply ignore me. I could kill you, but another would take your place.

"I see something reaching out into the skies. It is your hand, expanding out into the world. Beneath it, countless people scream your name."

"My admirers?"

"Your victims." Clockwork gave a rare sigh, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He was powerful, yes, but there were limits to his power and there were things that could not be avoided or stopped. He disappeared, but still watched. The man shook his head is disbelief.

"What does it matter what he says? Sooner or later, everyone will know who I am!"

Clockwork went back to his tower, where the Observants waited for his confirmation. "I have decided to spare him." Both of them made sounds of outrage, more so than Clockwork expected.

"You would stand by and do nothing when so much is at stake?" The first demanded. "We should have you tried before the council for this."

"Do as you wish, but there would be no point in any action I take." Clockwork replied. "What I see is clearer than ever, and nothing will change it. Killing him will accomplish nothing. The events will play out. I am sure this is not an answer you wished to hear. You would like to believe that is all it would take, all that is necessary for the future to change; you would be wrong."

"This is unacceptable!" The second declared. "We have had our difficulties before, but we never believed you were heartless. Human or not, they do not deserve what awaits them!"

"There is nothing to be done. You do not have to believe me or to listen to me, but I cannot change what is going to happen." They left, most likely to consult with others.

Clockwork shook his head sadly. He was not heartless and wished there was a way to prevent this. No matter what he could, though, it would happen.

X X X X X X X X X X

Yeah, this is just a random thought. However short it was, though, I hope you liked it. Let's see if you can figure out what they are referring to.


End file.
